Kawari
by Gozuki
Summary: Goku is going through some peculiar changes, and on top of that, a demon hunter sets out to find the boy. Who and where can the poor kid turn to? DONE! AHAHAHAHA!
1. Nice surprise

Ok...  
  
It seems as though...  
  
My other Saiyuki fan-fic '**Shinboku**' will not be returning (Cause fanfiction.net is run by a bunch of morons)  
  
So...I'm writing this little ditty called '**Kawari'** (Change)  
  
**_Summary:_** Goku is going through some peculiar changes, and on top of that, a demon hunter sets out to find the boy. Who and where can the poor kid turn to? (Surprise pairing!)

* * *

"You gotta be friggin kidding me!" Gojyo hollered as Goku laid down a full house. (_Note_: I have no idea how to play poker...so I'm gonna make a guess and say that a 'full house' is pretty good)  
  
The jeep smoothly raced across the desert sand. Not a town in sight for days.  
  
Goku snickered as he kicked Gojyo's sorry ass at poker.  
  
"When the hell did you start to play this game right!?" Gojyo yelled  
  
"When the hell did you start to suck so badly?" Goku grinned.  
  
Sanzo, in one quick movement, turned around, smacked both morons in the head with the 'fan of doom' and settled back into his up-front seat.  
  
"What the HELL was that for!?" Goku cried, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"For being an idiot" Sanzo said in a nonchalant fashion.  
  
Goku turned his attention towards the side of the jeep and rested his head on his arms as he watched the miles and miles of desert pass by.  
  
The sun blazed over head, yet it didn't seem hot at all. Hakkai guessed it was because they had been in the desert for so long, they had just gotten used to the weather.  
  
"Hakkai...how much further?" Goku whined  
  
Hakkai look at Goku through the rear-view mirror "Soon" he replied.  
  
Goku sighed and went on day dreaming.  
  
Suddenly, the jeep ran over a huge bump.  
  
In that instant, Hakaryu changed back into dragon form, while his other 4 companions lay face down in the sand.  
  
"Mrruuuuu" the little dragon squeaked  
  
"Hey! How many times do we have to go over this dragon!? Look where you're driving!" Gojyo yelled, wiping sand off his face.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai stood up, brushing sand off their clothes and away from their eyes.  
  
"Where's Goku?" Sanzo asked, looking around and seeing no sign of the youngest member.  
  
"Over here!" Goku coughed, half buried in sand.  
  
Gojyo shook his head. "Figures" he said.  
  
Hakkai laughed a bit and went to help Goku out of the sand.  
  
Just as Hakkai started to un-bury Goku, a brown snake-like creature emerged from the sand next to Goku.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SNAKE!!!!" Gojyo immediately stepped on the 'snake'.  
  
The reaction he got was not what he expected from Goku.  
  
Goku looked as if he was going to cry, as his eyes welled with tears. He wimpered and stood up as Gojyo backed away.  
  
There, waving in pain behind Goku...was a fury, brown, monkey-like tail.  
  
"Holy shit..." was all Sanzo could manage.  
  
Goku turned around and looked at the tail. It wagged back and forth.  
  
Hakkai could only stare. Gojyo's jaw dropped, almost hitting the ground.  
  
"Neat." Was all Goku said.  
  
"What the fuck? When did that appear?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Just now I guess. I think it's cool." Goku smiled.  
  
"I think we need to take another look at an evolution chart..." Gojyo mocked.  
  
Hakkai put a hand to his chin and looked at Goku. "Do you feel any different Goku?"  
  
"No"  
  
Hakkai nodded. "Then I guess it's nothing to worry about."  
  
Hakkai signaled Hakaryu to transform.  
  
They all hopped into the jeep and took off once again.

* * *

Well...  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chappie!  
  
Remember! R&R!!!!!! 

_**Lirin-Chan**_


	2. New changes

Yay! The second chappie!  
  
Last time: It seems as though Goku has taken a step down on the evolution chart. First, he grows a tail, then Gojyo thinks it's a snake and stomps on it and Hakkai and Sanzo are left just wondering 'why?' What next!? Read 'n find out!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The ride was quiet.  
  
Way to quiet.  
  
Goku lifted his head and looked at Sanzo. "When are we gonna get to a town? I'm starving!"  
  
Sanzo closed his eyes and faced the floor of the jeep, obviously annoyed with Goku breaking the peaceful silence.  
  
"Soon...and you're hungry NOW because you ate all the food on the way here."  
  
"Yeah. The rest of us are starving 'cause you had to go and chow down on EVERYTHING you pig." Gojyo added.  
  
Instead of shooting some sort of childish remark right back at Gojyo, Goku stayed silent, which shocked the hell out of the other three.  
  
Goku lay back in his seat and drifted off to sleep.  
  
===============================dream mode======================  
  
A lone figure stood in front of him. Her eyes glowing a sad blue color.  
  
Her long blond hair flowed in front of her face, so her expressions were hidden from Goku.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
She brushed her hair back behind her pointed ears and smiled at the boy, lifting his chin with her soft, pale hand.  
  
"Fear not little one. For this world is but a series of changes, in which you must take part in."  
  
She brushed a piece of stray hair from his face and kissed his forehead.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
============================End dream==========================  
  
Goku awoke with a start and jumped bit, which startled Gojyo.  
  
"What the hell?" Gojyo asked, groggily.  
  
"N-nothing..." Goku shuddered.  
  
Sanzo eyed Goku from the corner of his eye. He had a feeling it was a little more than 'nothing'.  
  
"We're here." Hakkai said.  
  
"Ah, finally!" Gojyo sighed.  
  
Goku said nothing.  
  
That night, the four travelers got four single rooms.  
  
All met in Sanzo's room for a quick game of cards, in which Goku decided to watch.  
  
Hakkai eyed Goku sitting at the window, watching the rain pour like mad outside.  
  
"You sure you don't want to play Goku?" Hakkai asked.  
  
Without even looking at Hakkai, Goku said. "I'm feeling tired...think I might just go to bed."  
  
Goku stretched a bit and left the room, his newly grown tail swaying behind.  
  
"He's been acting strange ever since we pulled in...I'm a bit worried."  
  
Gojyo laid down his wining hand of cards. "Maybe it's just the rain...crappy weather can get the best of us down."  
  
Sanzo was silent. He too, unknown to his fellow travels, was worried about Goku's odd, uncharacteristic mood.  
  
'Just the weather...' the priest lied, more to make himself feel better.  
  
Goku lay on his side facing the wall, listening to the rain fall and hit his window.  
  
He turned onto his stomach and griped the pillow.  
  
He heard a 'RIP!' noise and looked at his hand.  
  
His fingers had somehow ripped a hole into the pillow.  
  
He pulled his hand away from it and his eyes went wide by what he saw.  
  
Claws had formed.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Hakkai walked in.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Goku sat abruptly sat up and hid his hands under the covers, cutting one of his arms.  
  
"Hakkai" Goku said in a surprised tone.  
  
"Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you...it's just that..." Hakkai sighed. "Is everything ok Goku?"  
  
Goku thought about his new claws.  
  
'Should I tell him?' Goku asked himself.  
  
"Hakkai...I—"  
  
'No...'His conscience whispered.  
  
Goku paused. His eyes seemed focused on Hakkai.  
  
'You tell no one about the changes.'  
  
Goku looked down.  
  
"You're what?" Hakkai asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." Goku flashed a smile.  
  
Hakkai nodded and got up.  
  
He reached the door and paused. He looked back at Goku who seemed to be looking off into space. He sighed and left.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ok! DONE!!!!!! (Sorry it took a while!)  
  
R&R!  
  
Love and peace.  
  
Lirin-Chan 


	3. A promise made

Goku: Time for the 3rd installment of Kawari!  
  
Sanzo: What exactly does 'Kawari' mean anyway?  
  
Me: It's a surprise!  
  
Gojyo: Hey, doesn't it mean-  
  
Goku: ::jumps on Gojyo::  
  
Me: Don't ruin it!  
  
==========================================================  
  
Goku groggily walked down the steps to breakfast.  
  
He wore gloves to hide the 'claws'.  
  
Gojyo saw the heretics new look and decided it was a great time to make fun of him.  
  
"Hey monkey boy, what's with the gardener look?"  
  
Goku didn't say anything. He didn't feel like getting into a fight with Gojyo at the moment.  
  
"Shove it, cockroach." He said with a dangerous tone.  
  
He quickly grabbed a plate of eggs and went back to his room.  
  
Gojyo looked at Sanzo and Hakkai who were speechless.  
  
"What the hell crawled up his ass?" Gojyo said.  
  
"I'll talk to him." Hakkai started up the stairs until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sanzo.  
  
Without even saying a word, Sanzo moved ahead of Hakkai and proceeded up the stairs towards Goku's room. Hakkai lowered his head and smiled.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Sanzo opened the door.  
  
"Goku, there's something up with—"  
  
He paused.  
  
Goku was sitting on his bed. The gloves had been removed. Tears soaked the child's face. Extremely sharp canine teeth had grown, and his ears had become pointed.  
  
Sanzo starred at the claws replacing the boy's hands.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Goku lowered his head in shame.  
  
"Sanzo, I—"  
  
He stopped when the monk approached his bed and sat next to him. He placed a hand on the boys head.  
  
"What's happening to you?" he asked.  
  
Goku looked at him.  
  
"Please help me..." the boy cried.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Sanzo's waist and cried.  
  
"I don't know what's happening! I don't want to change Sanzo! Please! Help me make it stop!"  
  
Sanzo had no idea what to do. But to ease the child's cries, he placed a hand on his back.  
  
"I'll help you...I promise."  
  
Goku looked up with bright gold eyes, and slightly smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
========================================================  
  
"Where the hell are we Hakkai!? We've been in the desert for 8 hours!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
"I thought you said we'd be outta here 5 hours ago." Sanzo frowned.  
  
"Well I'm very sorry gentlemen, but it seems as though we have no choice but the stop here." Hakkai stopped the jeep.  
  
"WHAT!?" Gojyo jumped.  
  
"Hakaryu's tired...he can't drive easily in this terrain. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow to get back on the road."  
  
Hakaryu transformed back into dragon form and flew to Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
Gojyo sighed.  
  
"There IS a small wooded area about a half a mile from here. I'm sure there'll be some fruit there to get Hakaryu back to full strength."  
  
"Fruit?" Goku's lit up.  
  
Hakkai smiled and couldn't help but laugh as the boy's tail waged back and forth as he ran.  
  
"I don't get it...a tail, claws, massive sharp teeth and pointed ears...doesn't that seem EXTREAMLY odd to you?" Gojyo pondered.  
  
"Give it time...maybe it'll all go away after a while." Sanzo said, and followed the boy.  
  
"And what do we do if it doesn't clear up?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"...I don't know Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Goku sat on the tallest branch of a peach tree and happily ate.  
  
"Hey monkey! Throw us down a few of those won't ya?" Gojyo shouted.  
  
"Gladly, but first say 'pretty please!'" Goku laughed.  
  
"Throw some fruit down or I'm coming up there after you!" Gojyo threatened.  
  
"Ha! I'd like to see you try it, water sprite!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'M COMING UP THERE AND KICKING YOUR ASS!" Gojyo started up the tree.  
  
Goku laughed and hopped to another tree just as Gojyo reached the branch he was on.  
  
This continued until the two were out of sight.  
  
"Morons..." Sanzo huffed.  
  
"I find it to be quite entertaining to be honest." Hakkai laughed.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes and proceeded to set up camp.  
  
Hakkai lit the fire and fed Hakaryu a piece of fruit.  
  
Sanzo heard something coming from the bushes behind the camp site. He pulled out his banishing gun and loaded it.  
  
Hakkai turned to look at Sanzo, until a dark figure jumped out from behind him and batted Hakkai in the back with a gold staff.  
  
Hakkai dropped to the ground.  
  
The figure flew at Sanzo, but immediately stopped when he saw the monk's face.  
  
Sanzo looked at his attacker, pointed gun in hand.  
  
He wore a black cape, black boots, and had black spiked hair with silver eyes.  
  
He flashed a menacing grin. "You would be Sanzo...would you not?"  
  
"I guess it all depends...who are you?"  
  
The man stood up strait. "If you are Sanzo...I've been sent to take a troublesome animal off your hands."  
  
Sanzo fired a shot that flew right past the villain's head. To Sanzo's surprise, he didn't flinch what-so-ever.  
  
"Either get the hell out of here, or the next one won't miss."  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"Let me introduce myself...Names Ryoushi."  
  
"Do I really have to waste a bullet on you?"  
  
"Let me explain! I've been sent to take that little demon child off your hands...I've seen how it bothers you."  
  
"Well IT isn't going anywhere."  
  
"Fine...let's do it the hard way..."  
  
Suddenly, Ryoushi was hit in the back by Hakkai's ki blast.  
  
Ryoushi let out a cry of pain and then leaped into the air, disappearing.  
  
Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "Who was that?"  
  
"...No time to explain...We have to find Goku!"  
  
======================================================  
  
Else where  
  
"Wait up ya damn primate!"  
  
"Keep up slow poke!"  
  
Goku laughed as he hopped from branch to branch and watched Gojyo jumping like a sissy and trying not to fall.  
  
"Come on ya pansy! You can do better than that!" Goku mocked.  
  
Gojyo flashed a 'you're so dead' look and continued his already failed attempt at chasing the boy.  
  
Just as Goku jumped to the next branch, a hand came out of no where and grabbed him by his neck.  
  
"I finally have you heretic." Ryoushi grinned.  
  
Goku broke free of the attackers grasp and bit his arm. Goku's sharp canine's pierced Ryoushi's skin and he yelped in pain.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"  
  
Ryoushi hit Goku over the head with the gold staff, knocking the boy unconscious.  
  
Goku fell from the 8 story tall tree and landed on his back.  
  
"GOKU!" Gojyo Shouted, and climbed down the tree as fast as he could, but was beaten to it by Ryoushi.  
  
Goku opened his eyes as wide as he could.  
  
Ryoushi stood kneeled over him, smiling.  
  
Goku couldn't move. His mind screamed to him. Telling him to attack this man, but his body wouldn't cooperate.  
  
Ryoushi tilted his head, studying his 'prey'.  
  
"Having trouble?" He asked.  
  
Goku didn't answer.  
  
Ryoushi took hold of his staff.  
  
"This staff is made from the strongest metal in the world...much like your limiter. I've heard you've broken it before. Kinda surprised that a hopeless animal like you could break something even the gods couldn't scratch."  
  
Goku stayed still.  
  
"You went down so easy. I thought you were that monk's body guard. Guess all you can really do is walk on a leash and sit when he tells you. You're nothing more than a pet. You'll be the cause of his death...and everyone else's."  
  
These words hit Goku. Hard.  
  
"Why don't you be a good boy...and play dead." Ryoushi raised his staff over Goku's chest. A sharp spear appeared on the bottom. He was about to stab Goku with it until the boy snapped out of his paralyzed state and caught it in his palms, which were now covered in blood.  
  
Goku pushed the staff away from him and jumped into the air.  
  
He was followed by Ryoushi.  
  
Goku turned around and flew at the hunter, causing him to lose balance and plummet back down to earth.  
  
Goku kneeled on his attacker and pressed the staff against his neck to keep him down.  
  
"Now beg." Goku whispered in a deadly tone and clawed at the hunter's face, leaving a deep, bloody scar.  
  
Ryoushi grabbed hold of the staff and nailed Goku in the stomach with the top end.  
  
Goku coughed up blood and fell to the ground, gasping.  
  
"Next time...You'll be dead before you even know I'm there."  
  
Ryoushi took off into the woods without another word.  
  
Gojyo finally got himself down from the tree and rushed to aid Goku.  
  
He kneeled next to him, afraid to move him.  
  
"Goku...say something. Come on kid!" Gojyo looked up, and wished the other two were there.  
  
============================================================  
  
Sanzo stopped when he saw Gojyo with an arm around Goku, helping to keep him up.  
  
The heretic had blood oozing from both palms and his left arm, which was undoubtedly broken. Blood flowed from the back of his head and trailed down his back.  
  
Hakaryu changed back into jeep mode.  
  
"Get him in the back." Hakkai ordered  
  
Goku was placed in the back seat. Hakkai got in and sat next to him.  
  
"Gojyo, I need you to drive."  
  
Gojyo nodded and took the wheel. "Ok Hakaryu...let's see how fast you can really drive." The kappa grinned and stomped the gas peddle.  
  
Sanzo looked back at Hakkai healing Goku.  
  
"Will he be...?"  
  
Hakkai looked up. "He'll be fine."  
  
Sanzo nodded.  
  
'Because I made a promise.' Sanzo said to himself.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed that!  
  
R&R...you know the drill.  
  
Lirin-Chan. 


	4. A promise broken

Sanzo: What are they doing?  
  
Hakkai: Playing a game I guess.  
  
Goku: Sigh --()  
  
Me: **_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHECK MATE! YEAH!!! KING ME!!!!!! BOOM BABY!!! I JUST SANK YOUR BATTLESHIP!!!!!!  
_**  
Goku:...We're playing connect four. ::Turns to readers:: This might take a while Sigh

* * *

Goku awoke in a small room.  
  
The curtains were pulled back to reveal a sunny afternoon.  
  
Goku sat up and felt pain in his left shoulder and stomach. He yelped.  
  
"You shouldn't try to sit up yet." Said a friendly voice, from the other side of the room.  
  
Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo were sitting at a table.  
  
Gojyo took a sip of his drink. "I'm kinda sorry I didn't get to see that bastard kick your ass." He joked.  
  
Goku looked at Sanzo. "Who...who was he?" The boy asked.  
  
"His name's Ryoushi..."  
  
"He attacked me...but didn't even go after Gojyo."  
  
"That's because I'm not the target." Gojyo snapped.  
  
Hakkai walked to Goku's bed and sat down.  
  
"Let's try not to think about that right now and focus on you getting better, ok?"  
  
Goku lay back down, pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned over on his side to face the wall.  
  
"I guess now that we know you're ok we'll let you sleep." Hakkai said and left with the other two.  
  
They went into Sanzo's room to play a game of cards.  
  
"Ya think that psychopath will try to attack us here?" Gojyo pondered.  
  
"If you haven't been following along Gojyo, we're not the ones he's going to attack." Hakkai stated.  
  
Gojyo shuffled the cards a passed out 7 to each player.  
  
"...What'd you think he wants with monkey boy?"  
  
"I have heard a rumor that heretic demons are very rare...and quite valuable." Hakkai said.  
  
Sanzo laid down 2 cards. "So...you think he's out to earn a bounty?"  
  
"Maybe..." Hakkai sighed. "But, heretic demons are only valuable if brought back alive...I'm getting the feeling that Ryoushi wants Goku dead."  
  
"So...Goku's REALLY a pet?" Gojyo almost laughed.  
  
"Depending on how you look at it...I guess." said Hakkai.  
  
Sanzo got up and dropped his hand of cards on the table. He headed toward the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"I say we take turns watching Goku tonight...he might come back." He opened the door and left.  
  
"So nice of you to volunteer." Gojyo huffed.  
  
Hakkai looked at Gojyo. "He seems a bit odd lately, don't you think?"  
  
Gojyo threw his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I guess...what're you thinking Hakkai?"  
  
"I believe that, whatever's changing Goku, is also triggering a change in Sanzo."  
  
"Liiiiiiike......how?"  
  
"I've noticed that...ever since Goku started to change...Sanzo became more...'protective' of him."

* * *

Sanzo sat in a chair in the right corner of the room near the door.  
  
He lit a cigarette and looked at Goku, who was silently sleeping.  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking towards the window above Goku.  
  
The sun had gone down and rain poured outside. Sanzo was always in a bad mood when it rained.  
  
He heard Goku yawn and sit up. "Sanzo? What are you still doing up?"  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"The rain woke me up."  
  
Sanzo sighed in annoyance. He was in no mood to talk.  
  
Goku brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. "Sanzo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"...That guy...Do you think he'll come back?"  
  
"I don't know Goku...just go to sleep."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Goku tilted his head to face Sanzo. "What does he want from me?"  
  
"Goku...don't worry about it now."  
  
Goku nodded and laid back down.  
  
Sanzo knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hakkai awoke with a start. He gasped and sat up.  
  
He felt that something wasn't right, and it was coming from outside.  
  
He quickly got out of bed and opened the door to Gojyo's connecting room.  
  
He shook Gojyo awake. "Gojyo...do you feel that?"  
  
"No...I can'f feel you **SHAKING ME**!" Gojyo yelled.He suddenly felt something "What is that?"  
  
"What ever it is...it feels like it's in the building."  
  
"Sanzo's still in Goku's room right?"  
  
"Yes...We'd better warn him just in case he hasn't felt it yet."  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo walked down the hall to Goku's room and opened the door.  
  
"Sanzo, do you feel—"Hakkai was thrown backwards by a huge ki blast.  
  
"Hakkai!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
Sanzo stood with his gun aimed at Ryoushi's forehead.  
  
Ryoushi held Goku with one arm wrapped around the boy's waist and the other holding a knife to the heretic's throat.  
  
"Let him go...or I'll put his bullet in your head."  
  
"If you shoot, his blood will be spilled along with mine."  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo didn't dare to move.  
  
Sanzo and Ryoushi's eyes never moved to look anywhere but each other.  
  
That's where Goku saw his chance.  
  
Goku grabbed onto Ryoushi's hand holding the knife and bit down as hard as he could.  
  
Ryoushi dropped the knife, giving Goku the chance to slip away.  
  
Just as Ryoushi went to retrieve his knife from the blood-stained floor, he heard the click from Sanzo's gun. His eyes moved to see Sanzo, when he was suddenly staring down a gun barrel.  
  
"I really do wish you would reconsider my offer." Ryoushi grinned.  
  
"Offer?" Goku questioned.  
  
Sanzo huffed. "I don't take offers from scum like you."  
  
"Such terrible words you use." Ryoushi's grinned turned into a calm, eased smile as he stood up. "Let me re-state it. I can take that nuisance off your hands. And you can be rid off _it_...just like you wanted. You're getting the better half of this deal you know...I wouldn't waist it if I were you."  
  
Goku's eyes went from scared, to grief stricken. "Is that what you wanted Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo turned to see Goku right behind him.  
  
"You want me to go away?"  
  
Sanzo didn't know what to say.  
  
"I thought you were just...kidding." Goku's eyes did more of the questioning than his voice, which made Sanzo's heart sink.  
  
The boy's eyes welled with tears.  
  
Sanzo's hate-filled mask disappeared as gold met violet.  
  
"That's right kid. I don't know why it took you this long to see that no one here wants you." Ryoushi grabbed the knife off the ground.  
  
Sanzo lowered the gun and stared at Goku with eyes full of grief. "Goku...I..." Sanzo didn't even get to finish before a silver blade pierced through his back. He let out a choking gasp and fell to the floor.  
  
"**SANZO**!" Goku cried.  
  
"See...I told you...you would be the cause of his death."  
  
"**NO**!" Goku ran at Ryoushi so fast, he didn't even see him.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo were already at Sanzo's side. Hakkai tried to heal the priest as best he could as Gojyo watched in amazement at Goku's merciless rage.  
  
Goku slammed Ryoushi to the floor and sat on top of him, beating the living shit out of him.  
  
"_You_ hurt Sanzo! Not me!"  
  
"And _WHY_!? _BECAUES_ of **YOU**!"  
  
"**SHUT UP**!" Goku slammed a fist down into the floor right next to Ryoushi's head.  
  
Goku got up, letting Ryoushi stand.  
  
The boy dropped to his knees in front of the hunter. "**Why**!? Why is it because of _me_!? Why do you want my life so badly!? Please tell me!"  
  
Ryoushi stood expressionless.  
  
Still in a kneeling position, Goku dropped his head towards the floor in a bowing-like position and held his head in his hands. "**Why'd you have to take the sun away**!?" Goku hollered.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo wondered if Goku even knew Ryoushi was still there.  
  
Ryoushi, holding his left arm tightly to avoid further blood loss, exited the room, leaving the sobbing heretic with un-answered questions.  
  
Once the coast was clear, Gojyo jumped up and flew to Goku's aid.  
  
He saw that the boy had not stopped crying. "Goku...hey...it's ok. Sanzo's gonna be fine. Don't worry." Gojyo faked a smile...but it had no effect on Goku.  
  
Goku's wide gold eyes starred at Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo had never really noticed how Goku's eyes seemed to tell so much about him.  
  
"Nothing will be ok..." Goku sniffed.  
  
"Hey." Gojyo held Goku's face with one hand. "The sun'll rise again. And when he does, he'll be his old, chain smoking, beer chugging, gun slinging self again."  
  
Goku didn't answer and stood up.  
  
"That should do it." Hakkai smiled. He had just finished closing Sanzo's wound.  
  
"He's going to need a lot of rest for it to finish healing, so I suggest we stay for one more night." Hakkai noticed Goku, head drooping and eyes un- seen by his wild brown hair.  
  
"Look's like you could use some sleep too."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Tell ya what...me and Hakkai will sleep in the other room and you can keep an eye on Sanzo for us." Gojyo looked around the ripped, torn room "Cause I'm not sleeping in this dump."  
  
Again, no response from Goku.  
  
Hakkai helped the half-awake Sanzo into the next room followed by Gojyo.  
  
Goku was the last to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry...I've cause you so much grief."  
  
A tear was added to the massive amounts of blood that stained the floor below him. And for some reason, Goku felt as though...  
  
This had all happened before.

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!!! (For now anyway.)  
  
I hope you enjoyed that!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lirin-Chan =-= Woot! 


	5. Alone

I've been receiving e-mails suggesting who the surprise pairing should be...  
  
I'm not all for them either.  
  
My personal opinion is...I don't like yaoi pairings.  
  
That just screws with my head.......its also the reason why I s-s-s-s-stutter now. I mean...I'm all for the "Goku is like a son/brother to....who ever" scenario.... But enough's enough.  
  
So, suggestions.........I would really like to see something other than: Goku/Hakkai)(Sanzo)(Gojyo)(Homura)(Kougaiji....... It's starting to look like a love hexagon......And I'm losing sleep thinking about it.  
  
....Now lets begin.

* * *

Goku tossed and turned on the floor cot the Inn keeper had brought up.  
  
Cold sweat poured off him as he rolled onto his back. He looked up at Sanzo, who was still asleep, even with the commotion Goku's bed made when he moved.  
  
He sat up a buried his face in his arms on the edge of Sanzo's bed. "I'm so sorry Sanzo."  
  
Goku grabbed Sanzo's hand in his own.  
  
"I don't know how to fix this. I feel so helpless." Goku whispered.  
  
"You saved me Sanzo...Now it's my turn to save you. I made myself promise; to serve you....But I want you to be happy. So if me leaving will make you happy.........then I'll do it."  
  
Goku tried his best to fight back tears.  
  
"It was nice...to see the sun again." Goku wrapped both arms around the priest.  
  
"Goodbye Sanzo." He quietly opened the door and left.

* * *

_Kawaita kaze ga fuku._  
  
Goku peered into Hakkai and Gojyo's room.  
  
_Machi wa kogoete-iru_  
  
Hakkai slept peacefully on the bed while Gojyo slept on a cot near the table. Probably so he could get a beer if he woke up.  
  
_Ikutsu no kisetsu ga sotto oto mo naku.  
_  
Goku quietly walked in.  
  
_Sugisatta no darou_  
  
He stood near Gojyo's bed, afraid that if he drew any closer, he would wake the kappa up.  
  
_Yukikau hito wa mina  
_  
"Thanks for being a friend Gojyo. I know we never really got along all that well...But I'm gonna miss fighting with you."  
  
_Omoi nimotsu seotte  
_  
He walked over to Hakkai's bed.  
  
_Tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni  
_  
"Hakkai.........Thank you so much for being a big brother for me."  
  
_Kono te wo koboreochiru  
_  
"I'm really gonna miss you guys."  
  
_Suna no you na kanjou_  
  
"I'm having a hard time saying goodbye..."  
  
_Ano toki mune ni sasatta  
_  
"But I know it's for the best."  
  
_Kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo  
_  
"If its one thing I've learned from you guys..."  
  
_Hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara  
_  
"It's to protect the things you hold most dear to you."  
  
_Jibun no kakera sagashite-ita  
_  
"I'm going to protect you all..."  
  
_Ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga_  
  
"By leaving."  
  
_Tashika ni natte'ku  
_  
"Please...don't forget me."  
  
_Ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo_  
  
"Because I'll never forget any of you."  
  
_Doushite kono sora wa  
_  
Goku turned around and opened the door to the hallway.  
  
_Konna ni hiroi no darou  
_  
He was about to go down the stairs when he saw Sanzo's door open a bit.  
  
_Sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute  
_  
He opened it more and stood in the doorway.  
  
_Namida ga afureta_  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
_Jiyuu ni kaze kitte_  
  
He turned and headed down the stairs.  
  
_Tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?_  
  
It was raining out.  
  
_Sugoshita jikan no you ni_  
  
Pouring, actually.  
  
_Onaji basho ni modorenai_  
  
It seemed the earth and Goku were crying together.  
  
_Kono mama yume wo akiramete mo  
_  
Goku stood there. Facing upwards into the wet, sobbing sky.  
  
_Takanaru kodou osae kirenai_  
  
His conscience told him to keep going...  
  
_Itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai  
_  
But his heart told him to go back to his friends.  
  
_Ano kumo no takasa  
_  
His 'family'.  
  
_Mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou  
_  
Could he really just run off and leave them without knowing where he went?  
  
_Kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu  
_  
No...  
  
_Hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara_  
  
But he was going to anyway.  
  
_Jibun no kakera sagashite-ita  
_  
"I won't be the cause of their deaths"  
  
_Ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga_  
  
"And by leaving..."  
  
_Tashika ni natte'ku  
_  
"Their safe."  
  
_Ima nara kitto aruite yukeru..._   
  
"I promise."  
  
_Doko made mo._

* * *

Hope you liked!  
  
The song was 'Alone' from Saiyuki.  
  
R&R!!!!!!  
  
Lirin-Chan 


	6. I'll take care of you

**Hi guys**!  
  
I really appreciate all the reviews!  
  
So let's move on now shall we?  
  
This one's in Goku POV....sorta

* * *

I've been running in this down pour for god knows how long.  
  
I keep having to remind myself that I can't go back.  
  
My legs ache and my chest feels like it's on fire.  
  
I stop in a clearing and drop to my knees.  
  
I look up into the weeping sky. I curse under my breath.  
  
The earth pities me.  
  
Now that I'm alone, I can try to figure out what's happening to me.  
  
For hours, I have had the lusting desire for blood.  
  
I picture the crimson liquid on my hands. But to no avail...I still want it.  
  
Thoughts of my friends. Hakkai, Gojyo...Sanzo. I can see them.  
  
Dead.  
  
I try to wipe the image from my head. But it returns every time.  
  
Sanzo is looking right at me every time. His eyes are lifeless.  
  
He just stares.  
  
My mentor...my savior...my sun. The one who saved my from my dark prison.  
  
He's covered in blood as he lies there dead.  
  
I want him to stop looking at me. With those eyes.  
  
I can smell the blood that flows from others around me.  
  
I can even taste it.  
  
I recognize no one but my three companions.  
  
Bodies lie dead as far as I can see.  
  
All of them staring at me with dead eyes. As if asking..."_Why_?"  
  
The thought of this senseless act makes the desire burn even more.  
  
I pick myself up off the ground and run as fast as I could. Not caring who or what I would run into.  
  
I trip over a tree root and begin to fall.  
  
My shoulder is stabbed by something sharp. I look down and see a broken blade sticking half way out of the ground and now stuck in my shoulder.  
  
I wince in pain and pulled the blade out.  
  
I look around and see what used to be a camp site.  
  
The tents had huge holes ripped in them. Weapons were scattered everywhere.  
  
My stomach growled and I began to search the site for any remaining food.  
  
No luck.  
  
The rain beats down harder as I lie down on a ripped up sleeping mat. I pull the blanket around me and a funny smell appears.  
  
I turn around onto my back to be staring at a faceless corpse. I scream in horror as I jump back onto another corpse. This one, however, had a face...but no arms or legs.  
  
I stand there looking at the bodies. All of them were human.  
  
"Demons..." I whisper.  
  
Just like in the images...they all stare. Even the faceless one seems to be looking right at me.  
  
"Stop..." I say. "It's not my fault. Please just stop!"  
  
My cries are not heard by the dead...but then again...the dead probably wouldn't listen anyway.  
  
"If I had known...I would have tried to save you."  
  
I can suddenly picture Sanzo among them. He stares.  
  
"Don't look at me!" I begin to wail.  
  
I grab the body by the collar and begin the shake it. "I'm not like _them_! I don't kill humans! I'm not like _**THEM**_!!!"  
  
My sobbing can't be heard over the thunder.  
  
My cries can never be heard. Even from that dark mountain prison.  
  
I was silent to the gods.  
  
**"You can't blame me!"** I cry out and start to beat the already mutilated corpse.  
  
My claws dig into it's chest and cold blood spills on the ground and covers my hands.  
  
I regain my senses and fall to the ground. My shoulder throbs, but I don't care.  
  
All I can do is stare at my hands.  
  
The dark liquid drips from them and lands on my lap.  
  
I crawled as far away from the camp site as possible. I want so badly to sleep.  
  
My knees give out and I'm forced down by my own weight.  
  
"Just sleep...for a few minutes..." I choke.  
  
I close my eyes...and give in.  
  
End POV

* * *

"What the hell?" a demon with black hair looked upon the body of a young boy.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked another with red hair.  
  
The black haired one turned the boy onto his back. "Nope...still breathing."  
  
"Wonder what he's doing way out here all alone."  
  
"I say we eat him...I haven't munched on human in a while." The black haired demon smirked.  
  
The red haired one studied the boy. "That's not a human. He's wearing a power limiter." He pointed to the gold coronet on the boys head.  
  
"Hey...one of the Sanzo-party wear's one of these. This ain't any regular demon...this is Son Goku." The black haired one grinned.  
  
"What's he doing all alone out here? Shouldn't the others be around?"  
  
The black haired one eyed the boy. "I thought these power limiters were supposed to make demons look like humans."  
  
"They are."  
  
"Look."  
  
They looked at Goku's demon ears, teeth, claws and tail.  
  
"Maybe...it needs new batteries?" The red head suggested.  
  
"Don't be stupid. If we hand this kid over to That Bounty Hunter we ran into...We might get **rewarded**!!!" He laughed.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like a plan!"  
  
Suddenly, the two demons' heads were slammed together and they fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
A figure stood behind them, smiling.  
  
She looked down at Goku.  
  
"Uh-oh" she said.

* * *

Hakkai awoke to the sun shinning right in his eyes.  
  
He yawned and sat up, quietly, so not to wake Gojyo, who was calling his pillow some female name.  
  
Hakkai couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He climbed out of bed and walked into Sanzo's room.  
  
"Hey Goku, would you like to help me with break—"  
  
He looked around the room.  
  
Sanzo was there...but no Goku.  
  
'Maybe...maybe he went downstairs.' Hakkai told himself.  
  
He ran down the flight of stairs and searched the main entrance.  
  
No Goku.  
  
"Miss, did you happen to see a young man wandering around here?" Hakkai asked, with some hope left.  
  
"I'm sorry sir...I haven't seen the boy since the night that bounty hunter attacked."  
  
Hakkai's hope faded completely. What was he to tell the others?  
  
He walked back upstairs in a defeated-like way and went back into his room, where Gojyo had just woken up.  
  
Gojyo noticed the sad look in Hakkai's eyes. "What's got you so down?"  
  
Hakkai kept his face hidden. "It's Goku..."  
  
"Why? Something wrong with him?"  
  
"Goku's gone Gojyo."  
  
"What do you mean '_gone_'?"  
  
"He's just gone Gojyo...he must've left last night."  
  
"**What**!? That **idiot** couldn't live a day out there alone!"  
  
Hakkai looked up. "Gojyo...what do we tell Sanzo when he wakes up?"  
  
Gojyo couldn't think of anything. "Tell 'im the truth I guess."  
  
They thought about it for a minute. And finding no other solution...  
  
Agreed.

* * *

I woke to the smell of something cooking. My stomach growled as I turned onto my back.  
  
I yawned and tried to figure out my surroundings.  
  
I was in a small cave and I was wrapped in a blanket.  
  
My shirt and cape were hanging outside on a tree to dry and my shoulder was wrapped in bandages.  
  
I searched the cave. I seemed to be alone.  
  
"**Goooooood** **morning**!" A female voice chirped.  
  
I looked up to be face to face with Lirin.  
  
"It's about _time_ you woke up sleepy head." She laughed.  
  
I felt sort of embarrassed...considering the fact she was the one who took my shirt off me.  
  
"It's just a little past noon. You're just in time for lunch."  
  
My eyes brightened. I was starving!  
  
She saw this and giggled.  
  
I looked to the direction of the heavenly smell and saw two chickens roasting over a fire.  
  
"There's a farm near by...and I could hear your stomach growling all last night." She smiled.  
  
She was here all last night!? It shocked me that she had stayed the whole time and risked getting in trouble by Kougaiji. Or worse...Gyoukumen.  
  
"How did we get here?" I asked.  
  
"We flew."  
  
I was a bit confused.  
  
"By dragon." She finished.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She came a little closer to me and sat down.  
  
"I'll have to make some more medicine for you later."  
  
"Medicine?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. That big cut on your shoulder needs a little more. It might start hurting again."  
  
"Oh, well, it feels fine. Thank you."  
  
"Okay...but if it starts hurting just tell me." She smiled.  
  
I nodded.  
  
I couldn't help wonder why she took care of me. We were enemies. Why was she doing this?  
  
"Hey Goku?" she looked at me with a more serious expression now.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is your power limiter broken?"  
  
"No...it isn't."  
  
"Then what's going on with your ears and stuff?"  
  
I looked down at the ground. "I...I don't know."  
  
She didn't say anything, so I assumed she had no idea either.  
  
"Maybe it'll go away." She suggested.  
  
"Maybe..." I brought my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms around them.  
  
I closed my eyes. I was again caught in my own misery.  
  
I then felt Lirin's arms wrap around me. My whole face went red and I couldn't move.  
  
'What the _hell_?' I thought.  
  
"It's ok..." She whispered. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

**OOOOOOK!!!!**  
  
I'm finally done with this chapter (Sorry it took so long to post up)  
  
Hope you liked!  
  
_Lirin-Chan._


	7. Let the chase begin

HEY EVERYONE!!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
I'd like to thank,  
  
Jen-chan, Koinu-Chan, goku-the-saru, Kai/Ray, Silver on the Tree, DivineAngel (I'll have that cookie now, heh heh.), Ranechi, Lirin (Thanks so much!), Amy01, Klee5, Silverone,hayashi-kutsuki, and everyone who posted as Unknown. (If I forgot you, I'm sorry!)  
  
Thank you so much!  
  
You guys are great.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to everyone who actually reads this (And doesn't fall asleep on their keyboard.)  
  
Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"Sanzo? You awake?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Sanzo's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Good morning." Hakkai flashed a false smile.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Sanzo groaned.  
  
"Well I guess you're feeling better huh?" Gojyo said, sarcastically.  
  
Sanzo sat up and put his feet on the floor. "I suppose monkey-boy is finishing off our left-overs?"  
  
"Uh...well...er...maybe?" Gojyo bit his lip, afraid of what Sanzo's reaction might be.  
  
"Sanzo, What Gojyo is trying to is..."  
  
Sanzo eyed Hakkai. "Where is he?"  
  
"Goku...left." Hakkai looked at the ground.  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened as he searched his team mates for some kind of answer, but received none.  
  
"What do you mean '_left_'?"  
  
"He's gone Sanzo. The kid just left us without saying anything." Gojyo sat down on a chair.  
  
"That **idiot**! I knew I should have stayed up and watched him." Sanzo clenched his fasts and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb...and say monkey-boy's never been out there on his own before." Gojyo stated.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Sanzo spat.  
  
"Goku has no idea how to survive on his own in the real world. I'm afraid he'll have to learn the hard way, that this world is a lot scarier on your own." Hakkai sighed.  
  
A moment of silence lingered and was driving Gojyo up the wall. He picked himself up and left. "I'll search around...for all we know...he could just be at some restaurant." Gojyo said.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai's hopes went with him as he left.

* * *

Finally.  
  
After hours of Lirin telling him to stay in bed, Goku was finally '_allowed_' to get up and walk around.  
  
"Feel ok?" Lirin asked.  
  
"I feel great. Thanks Lirin!" Goku chirped.  
  
They had already eaten an hour ago, but were hungry again.  
  
Lirin's stomach growled. "I'm too hungry to try and catch something..."  
  
"Me too." Goku whimpered.  
  
"HEY! Isn't there a town a few miles away!?" Lirin asked, with hopes of food.  
  
Goku looked down and absentmindedly began to draw circles in the dirt. "Yeah..."  
  
"Then they've gotta have a restaurant!? Right!?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Lirin was about to grab hold of Goku's arm and take off, but then she noticed his sudden strange behavior.  
  
"What's wrong Goku-sai?"  
  
Before he answered, he noticed she said 'sai'. 'Companion?' he thought. 'She thinks I'm her companion?'  
  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong Lirin-chan."  
  
"You called me Lirin-chan! Yay! We're friends now!" She dropped to her knees and hugged him.  
  
This made Goku smile as he hugged her as well.  
  
"Now, let's go get something to eat! I can hear your stomach growling!" Lirin sang.  
  
Goku's face went red and they let go of each other.  
  
He shook his head and followed Lirin, who dragged him by the arm.  
  
'I just hope...they don't see me.' Goku hoped.

* * *

Gojyo stopped into a bar, in hopes of finding his lost party member.  
  
He sat at the bar and talked to the woman working there.  
  
"You happen to see any kids in this bar lately?"  
  
"Kids? I don't allow 'em in here...but come to think of it...I did see one funny lookin' one walking out of town last night. Poor thing. Looked like he'd lost everything in the world. I wanted to give him some food, but I had too many customers, and he was just too fast."  
  
Gojyo closed his eyes.  
  
"He was kinda weird looking too...I believe he was a demon. But I don't judge...I still would'a given 'im that food." She noticed Gojyo's sudden grimace look. "He in any relation to you?"  
  
"No...just a good friend." Gojyo sighed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I couldn't have helped in any way...could I get you a drink honey?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
Gojyo looked out the window.  
  
"Something strong."

* * *

Lirin skipped into town wearing one of Yaone's power limiter bracelets to disguise herself, while Goku wore a hooded cloak.  
  
"Come on Goku-sai!"  
  
Goku ran a little faster to keep up with her.  
  
**"OOOOOOO**! Look!" Lirin pointed at a restaurant.  
  
They went in and sat down. Goku remembered not to lower his hood.  
  
The waitress came to their table and Lirin ordered just about everything on the menu.  
  
"I'll bring that right out." The waitress said cheerfully.  
  
Just then, two teenagers, about the ages of 17, neared the table.  
  
"Hey cutie." One of them said, looking at Lirin.  
  
"Hi." Lirin chirped.  
  
The two pulled up seats and sat next to Lirin. Goku's face felt like it was on fire.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" one asked.  
  
"No, we're just in to get something to eat." Lirin said, with a smile still on her face.  
  
"Well, if you're not doing anything..." One of the teen's wrapped an arm around Lirin's waist. "Why don't you let me show you around?"  
  
Lirin's smile disappeared and she moved away from the teen. The other one came behind her and wrapped both arms around her. "Come on kitten. We just want to have a good time."  
  
"Hey dickhead." Goku said.  
  
"What'd you call me,_ Shrimp_?"  
  
"You heard me. Or are you as deaf as you are stupid?"  
  
Lirin struggled to break loose from the teen's grip, knowing if she took her power limiter off to beat them, she would be found out by the towns people.  
  
The larger teen grabbed Goku by the front of his shirt and slammed him against a wall. "You got anything else to say, _punk_?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Yeah."  
  
He grabbed the teen's face and slammed him onto the ground, suffocating him.  
  
Goku laughed as the teen made worthless attempts to break free. He watched him struggle. Everyone in the bar was screaming.  
  
He could hear the teen's friend let Lirin go and scream in terror.  
  
The teen grabbed hold of Goku's hood and ripped the cloak off.  
  
Lirin stood and watched in horror as her new friend laughed at these teens.  
  
**"Goku-sai! Stop it!"**  
  
Goku heard Lirin's voice and turned around.  
  
"Please...just let them go."  
  
Goku released the teen and they took off. All of the customers starred at Goku. "He...he's a demon!" one screamed.  
  
Just then, a familiar red-head popped in.  
  
Gold met red.  
  
"Goku..." Gojyo said. He saw Lirin cowering behind Goku.  
  
Gojyo ran to Goku and hugged the boy. He quickly stepped away from him and said. "Where the **_HELL_** have you been!? And why is she here!?"  
  
"Cause Goku-sai got hurt last night, so Lirin took care of him!" Lirin smiled.  
  
Gojyo smiled back at the girl. "Come on Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai are worried sick about you."  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said...I'm not going back Gojyo."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"I can't put you guys in any more danger. I can't let any of you get hurt."  
  
Gojyo put his hands on the heretic's shoulders. "Goku, we won't get hurt. We just want to protect you."  
  
Goku pulled away. "You can't help me! You can't make any of this...or him...go away."  
  
Gojyo ran out of things to say.  
  
"I have to go..." Goku choked back tears.  
  
"Where would you go!?"  
  
Goku didn't answer the question. Instead, just as he and Lirin walked out he turned and said. "Tell Hakkai and Sanzo...I said...I'm sorry." And left.

* * *

Lirin and Goku walked the dirt path back to the woods.  
  
Neither one spoke.  
  
Lirin couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. "Goku-sai?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Thank you...for helping me out back there."  
  
Goku went red. "Oh...no problem."  
  
They stopped and faced each other. "I just want to give you this...I know it's not much but...here." Lirin said. She then placed a hand on the back of Goku's head and kissed him. She happily skipped away.  
  
Goku's eyes were still wide and he snapped out of it. "L-Lirin-chan! I-I don't think I got the message on that one! You wanna try again?" Goku stuttered.  
  
"Your gonna have to catch me!"  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
"Let the chase begin."

* * *

Yay!  
  
Done with this chappie!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lirin-Chan. 


	8. Until You find all that is love

Yay!  
  
Time for chapter 8!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Goku's eyes shot open and he gasped.  
  
Another nightmare...  
  
It was the third time he had woken up that night. He sat up and thought about what made this nightmare different.  
  
Same thing every time...  
  
The sight of an ocean filled with blood, the smell of death and the lingering feeling of someone watching...  
  
Goku's fear vanished when he saw Lirin sleeping right next to him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him staring down at her. "Morning yet?" she yawned.  
  
"No...not yet."  
  
She smiled and sat up.  
  
"Why'd you wake up?" she asked.  
  
"No reason..."  
  
She knew he was lying.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
He nodded and felt childish admitting to it.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, having him lean against her.  
  
"Yaone always sings to me when I can't sleep...maybe it'll work on you."  
  
"Sorry Lirin...but I don't think so."  
  
"Let me try?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
'_Moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
_  
_Makesou ni naru toki datte_  
  
_Hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
  
Sekai ga miete kuru..._  
  
In this world when life can be so tough,  
  
You must be strong.  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear.  
  
So open up your mind, and close your eyes.  
  
Take another look from the other side.  
  
_Kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
  
Iima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
_  
_Aruite ikeru hazu dakara...  
_  
Just hold on tight _Hitomi tojita nara._  
  
Look inside yourself _Kagayaki ga aru kara.  
_  
Yes, _Subete shinjite hoshii_.  
  
You can take another look from the other side.  
  
Just hold on tight _kokoro kujikete mo.  
_  
Reach into your soul _ashita go mienakute mo.  
  
_Yes, _ikiru tsuyosa ga areba.  
_  
You can take another look from the other side...  
  
_Ai no subete ni deau made_.'  
  
Lirin's voice rang out through the whole cave.  
  
And Goku gave into the sweet melody. ===============================================================  
  
Ryoushi stood silent in the rain.  
  
He could sense the heretic.  
  
Silver eyes stared into nothing as drops of water landed in his face.  
  
A smile appeared on the hunter's face and the rain seemed to pour harder.  
  
A woman dressed in an emerald gown with long flowing blond hair and chilling ice blue eyes floated toward him.  
  
"I thought I made it clear to you that I wanted him brought here as unharmed as possible." She hissed.  
  
"Yes well...you'll just have to take what you get."  
  
"Threatening to slit his throat was not part of the deal. If you want what you came here for then you will bring him here without a scratch. **Got it**?"  
  
He sighed. "So...why is it you want him so bad?"  
  
Her cold eyes turned to sorrow. "They took him from me...chained him...treated him like an animal...and made him a _'pet'_."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"The gods." She stared up into the rainy sky with hatred.  
  
It was quite for a moment.  
  
"Tell me again...how you plan to capture him..." she changed the subject.  
  
"I find that messing with one's mind can lead to their own downfall. I have a tendency to...stretch the truth...you might say."  
  
"And this works?"  
  
"Never fails."  
  
"**Good**."  
  
"By the way...what if something were to...happen...to the boy? Then what?"  
  
She turned around and glared at him. "How so?"  
  
"Like I said before...the tampering of ones mind can lead to their downfall."  
  
She glided over to him and pulled the hunter to her by his throat.  
  
"If he decides to kill himself...you will join him. Clear?" she squeezed harder.  
  
"Crystal." He choked.  
  
She dropped him on his ass in a puddle.  
  
"Just to give you a little insight...I think...the priest and the other two might beat me to him...ya see...I kinda...er...um...lost him."  
  
She stopped. "Then stop sitting on your ass like moron and find him!" She shouted.  
  
"What about the priest?"  
  
A grin appeared on her lips. "Then do as Gods do...and smite him."

* * *

"We'll search again for him tomorrow." Hakkai sighed.  
  
It had been a long day full of searching for the lost heretic and everyone was beat.  
  
Gojyo sat down on the chair next to Hakkai. "If we can't find him...will we leave anyway?"  
  
Hakkai bent his head down. "I don't know Gojyo. If we can't find Goku...I suppose...our journey must continue...without him."  
  
Gojyo joined Hakkai in a sigh of defeat.  
  
Sanzo opened the door to his disgruntled team-mates. "We'll look again tomorrow."  
  
"Sanzo, have you even taken into consideration that maybe Goku doesn't _want_ to be found?" Hakkai said.  
  
Sanzo thought for a moment. "I'm doing him a favor by looking for him." He paused and looked at Hakkai and Gojyo. "Do you really think that monkey can survive on his own out there? By finding him and bringing him back...I'm **saving** him."  
  
"Guess you're right..." Gojyo said.

* * *

Lirin awoke to a strange noise.  
  
It sounded like someone climbing a tree...and doing a really bad job of it.  
  
She sat up, carefully, so not to wake Goku. She got up and walked to the entrance of the cave and looked around.  
  
It was still raining and all she could hear now was the sound of thunder and water hitting the tops of trees.  
  
"H-hello?" she said, fearfully.  
  
She could feel eyes staring upon her, which made her skin crawl. But she knew if she was to protect herself and Goku, she would have to make sure this 'thing' wasn't dangerous.  
  
"Who's there?" she called.  
  
She exited the cave into the rain.  
  
"Hello!?"  
  
She was getting frustrated. She turned around and started to walk back to the cave when suddenly; someone jumped out from the tree and snatched her into the air.  
  
She screamed and fought to get free, but to no avail.  
  
"Hush..." hissed a voice.  
  
The kidnapper dropped Lirin near a small river and landed next to her.  
  
It was Ryoushi.  
  
He knelt next to her small figure and whispered in her ear. "Nothing personal...I just need you out of the way."  
  
He then summoned a large staff and slammed it on the back of her neck.  
  
She let out a gasp and then fell to the ground. Completely passed out.  
  
He smiled and prodded the demon child with the end of his staff to make sure she was out.  
  
When he was satisfied with his work, he jumped into the air and disappeared.

* * *

Goku was awakened by the sudden cold that surrounded him.  
  
The sun had risen, and the rain had ceased.  
  
No Lirin.  
  
"Lirin?" Goku looked for his companion.  
  
When no one answered he brought his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"Lirin?" he whimpered.  
  
He felt so alone.  
  
"Maybe...she went back home..." he said to himself.  
  
He noticed Lirin's hair tie beside him and picked it up. The two bells on it jingled as he curled his hands around it.  
  
He had a feeling she didn't leave intentionally.  
  
He got up and exited the cave calling her name. "**Lirin**! Where are you!?"  
  
The smell of blood caught his senses. _"Oh shit..."_  
  
Goku ran to where his nose was leading him, and there, lying passed out was Lirin.  
  
He reacted in panic and dropped to his knees. Cradling his fallen friend.  
  
Goku noticed the gash on the back of her head and covered it with his hand.  
  
"**Lirin?** Please wake up! **Lirin!"** he shouted.  
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
"**Some one please help**!" Goku screamed. But no one could hear him. And if they did...they probably ignored it.  
  
A small gold bird lay dead in front of the rock dungeon.  
  
Goku tried reaching through the bars the hold the bird one last time.  
  
"Please...just sing to me one last time..." Goku cried.  
  
His sobs were shunned by all who knew of him.  
  
He could hear the gods mock him and laugh upon him. But still, he tried to reach the bird.  
  
"Why didn't you go with the other birds!? You could be warm and safe right now!" Goku hollered.  
  
The bird began to wither away right in front of his eyes.  
  
**"NO!"** He cried.  
  
The bird turned to ashes, as its song would never be heard again.  
  
**_End flashback_**  
  
Goku held Lirin closer as those images flashed through his mind. He feared that she too would wither into ashes and leave him for good.  
  
"They won't take you...or anyone I love..."  
  
He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.  
  
"Never." He whispered.

* * *

_Kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo  
  
Anata ni negatte-iru kara  
  
Kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara  
  
Nanika ga miete kuru...  
_  
Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away I'm by your side.  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are...  
  
_Hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo  
  
Onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai  
  
Ashita wa dare ni mo mienai...  
_  
Just hold on tight _hitomi tojita nara  
  
_Look inside yourself _kodou kanjiru kara_  
  
Yes, "_MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
_  
You can take another look from the other side...  
  
Just hold on tight _kokoro kujikete mo_  
  
Reach into your soul _ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
_Yes, _chigau sekai ga atte_  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
_Ai no subete ni deaeru yo...  
_  
_Yeah.  
_  
Just hold on tight _hitomi tojita nara  
  
_Look inside yourself _kodou kanjiru kara_  
  
Yes, _"MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
_  
You can take another look from the other side...  
  
Just hold on tight _kokoro kujikete mo_  
  
Reach into your soul _ashita ga mienakute mo_  
  
Yes, _chigau sekai ga atte_  
  
You can take another look from the other side...  
  
_Ai no subete ni deau made..._

* * *

Another chapter done!  
  
The song was 'Open up your mind'. (Lirin only sang half...so I put the rest of the song in at the end....heh heh)  
  
Its one of those 'in the background' songs in Saiyuki.  
  
Hope you liked! R&R!!!!  
  
Lirin-Chan 


	9. Attack

Here's Chapter 9!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny...but in ourselves." -William Shakespeare.  
  
"Just hold on tight Hitomi... tojita nara...look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara...Yes mirai....shinjite hoshii...you can take another look...from the other side...Just hold on tight kokoro...kujikete mo...reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo...Yes chigau...sekai ga atte...you can take another look...from the other side..."  
  
Goku sang softly as he held Lirin closer to him.  
  
"Ai no...subete...ni...deau made..." A tear escaped from the heretic's eye.  
  
The wound on the back of Lirin's head had stopped bleeding and she began to breathe normally. But there was just one problem...  
  
Goku couldn't get her to wake up.  
  
"Lirin?" Goku whimpered.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Goku laid his head back down on the cold rock floor of the cave.  
  
"When you wake up...we'll go to the nearest restaurant and order lots of food! And when the waiter finds out we don't have any money, we'll run!" Goku laughed, hoping that it would wake Lirin up.  
  
Again, Nothing.  
  
Goku's ears perked up.  
  
Someone was coming.  
  
"Lirin!" A female voice called. "Lirin! I don't want to play these games! Come here right now!"  
  
'Yaone...' Goku thought.  
  
He could see her outside the cave. She moved closer to the entrance and peered in.  
  
"Lirin?" Yaone said. She couldn't see Goku hiding in the far corner.  
  
Yaone caught site of Lirin and gasped. "Lirin!" she screamed.  
  
The demoness picked the child up in her arms. She looked down and saw other traces of blood that certainly did not belong to Lirin.  
  
"Who's there?" Yaone said, with both fear and anger.  
  
Goku sighed. He couldn't hide from the world any longer. He stepped out into the light in front of Yaone.  
  
"She...took care of me...so I..." a tear escaped from his eye "I tried to take care of her..."  
  
Goku lowered his head. Afraid to look Yaone in the eyes.  
  
Yaone lifted the boys chin and looked at him. She smiled.  
  
"Then I'll take care for both of you."

* * *

"My lady..."  
  
"What are you doing back?"  
  
"Phase one...check."  
  
Ryoushi brushed his hair back.  
  
"And the heretical child?"  
  
"I uh...haven't quite...gotten to him yet..." Ryoushi stepped back.  
  
There was an eerie silence coming from the darkness. Suddenly a vine came flying out and whipped Ryoushi in the face.  
  
"OW! What the hell!!!!!"  
  
"I want that boy brought here! You will not come back here empty handed! Understood!?"  
  
Ryoushi straitened up and wiped off his clothes. "Your wish is my command." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Yaone had bandaged Lirin's head and held the girl in one arm and a sleeping Goku in the other.  
  
She had seen how stressed and miserable the boy was and instead of killing him like she should have, she decided to play 'mother' for the two of them.  
  
Yaone was incredibly confused by the physical changes in the heretic. His power limiter was on, but yet, he looked almost like his demon self.  
  
"Yaone?" Lirin asked sleepily.  
  
"Lirin! Thank god you're awake!" Yaone hugged the girl with one arm.  
  
Lirin smiled, but then looked at Goku. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lirin stood up and stretched. "Can we take him with us?"  
  
"Lirin...you know we can't...Kougaiji would have a fit."  
  
"But he's got no where else to go." Lirin pouted.  
  
"He has the others."  
  
"Not anymore. Goku-sai was out here all alone in the rain, so I took care of him! I think they left him there cause their mean!"  
  
Yaone held the heretic closer. "The poor thing." She then looked sternly at Lirin "But you shouldn't assume things Lirin. Goku might have just gotten separated from them."  
  
"Goku-sai doesn't want to go back to them!"  
  
"I don't think they abandoned him Lirin."  
  
"Well, Goku-sai had a big fight in the restaurant with red-head! He said he couldn't go back!"  
  
Yaone thought for a solution. Should they take Goku with them and risk getting into trouble, or leave him here on his own.  
  
Yaone could only find one answer to Lirin's pleas.  
  
"Lirin...we have to go."  
  
Lirin's eyes started welling up with tears. "You mean...we can't take him with us?"  
  
Yaone shook her head and gently laid the boy down. She put a hand on his face "I'm sorry. Try to take care of yourself." She got up and exited the cave.  
  
Lirin kneeled down and kissed Goku on the cheek "Goodbye." She whispered.

* * *

Ryoushi watched the young demon sleeping in the cave, plotting his attack.  
  
'Now...should I just get him in his sleep? Or wait till he wakes up and prove I'm not a pansy.' He thought.  
  
He sat in the tree wondering about it when he heard a small whimper. He looked towards the cave and saw Goku tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
'Bad dream perhaps?'  
  
Ryoushi hopped out of the tree and pulled a James Bond rip-off move. He made his way to the resting heretic in 'stealth mode' and dropped to the ground when he heard the boy sigh.  
  
_::Mission Impossible theme kicks in right about now.::_  
  
"Heh heh..._now_ I got'ch ya." Ryoushi grinned as he neared the 'prey'.  
  
Just then, Goku's eyes shot open and turned bright gold. Ryoushi's expression changed dramatically.  
  
A rock fell from the ceiling of the cave, blocking Ryoushi from Goku.  
  
"You little-"Another rock fell right on top of Ryoushi.  
  
Goku just went back to sleep.

* * *

Gojyo was perturbed by the silence coming from the group. He wanted so much to pick a childish fight with, that he feared for his sanity.  
  
"It's been three whole fucking days...and no sign of him." Gojyo mumbled.  
  
"You don't have to remind us you know." Sanzo said.  
  
"I wonder...if he's alright." Hakkai sighed.  
  
"We all do Hakkai." Gojyo stated.  
  
"It worries me...that he hasn't come back to us yet. I mean...Goku's never been out there on his own. And from our past experiences, the world can be a scary place. And we all know Goku...he has trouble taking care of _himself_. I just can't help but wonder...what's going through his head right now? It's not safe out there...especially with that lunatic after him..." Hakkai finished with a deep sigh.  
  
Sanzo, being as stubborn as he was, didn't admit to feeling worried about Goku. Flashes of memories he had shared with the boy appeared in his mind.  
  
Goku smiling.  
  
Goku laughing.  
  
Goku's eyes.  
  
Sanzo remembered that those eyes are what saved the boy from getting the shit kicked out of him by Sanzo. The monk took pity upon the child locked away in the mountains, and freed him instead of striking him.  
  
"I'll find you...and save you." Sanzo whispered.

* * *

Ryoushi sat facing the rocks that formed a fortress around Goku.  
  
He had discovered that every time he drew near the boy, another rock would fall to protect him.  
  
"Hmmm...." Ryoushi pondered. "All right ya little punk, you may be able to defeat me with those rocks...but I can out-wit you."  
  
Ryoushi stood up and catapulted himself over the rocks and around any falling ones. He landed in the fortress, next to Goku.  
  
Goku turned over and opened his eyes.  
  
"Yo." Ryoushi grinned.  
  
Goku immediately sat up and backed away.  
  
"What's the matter? Ya scared?"  
  
Goku sprang forward at Ryoushi.  
  
"Oh no ya don't!" Ryoushi batted Goku in the face with the end of his staff. "It's gonna take a lot more than strength to beat me."  
  
Goku got up and rubbed his face. "Ow!"  
  
"Oh please...why don't you just give it up?" Ryoushi smiled.  
  
"Why don't you make me!?" Goku ran at Ryoushi again.  
  
"I don't make monkeys..." Ryoushi caught Goku by the neck "I train 'em." He mocked.  
  
Goku struggled and then bit Ryoushi's arm.  
  
"I came prepared this time!" Ryoushi showed off his armored arms.  
  
'Shit.' Goku thought.  
  
Ryoushi pulled out a dagger from his belt. "This might hurt.........ok.........I'm putting mildly...this is gonna really hurt. But don't worry...She'll make it all better..."  
  
Before Goku could respond, he felt the dagger plunge into his stomach.  
  
Goku coughed up blood. He couldn't breath.  
  
He gasped.  
  
A tree fell from behind Ryoushi, almost hitting him.  
  
Another fell. This time, Ryoushi was forced to let go of the boy. Goku fell to the ground.  
  
Two rocks came out of no where and both flew at Ryoushi, causing the hunter to flee.  
  
It began to rain again.  
  
Goku lay there, holding the dagger that was still stuck inside him.  
  
He tried to pull it, but the pain was becoming unbearable. Goku tried to form enough energy to cry out for help.  
  
He failed in doing so.  
  
His friends were nowhere in sight, Lirin was gone and hope was lost.  
  
Goku got up on his hands and knees and crawled away from the fallen trees, still grasping the knife.  
  
He cried out when he finally started to pull it out.  
  
He knew no one could hear him, which reminded him of his mountain prison.  
  
He looked at the dagger and noticed that half of it had broken off and huge shards still remained inside his wound.  
  
He threw the knife behind him and started to crawl away, whimpering and crying while trying to keep blood from pouring out.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Sorry this took so long to post guys.   
  
Lirin-chan


	10. Safe

Well...  
  
I've got finals this week...  
  
What else is there to say?  
  
The good news is.........**KAWARI HAS TEN CHAPPIES NOW!!!!!!  
**  
One of my _'fans'_ (I wish, lol) asked me to write chapter ten like this. So this chapter is all Ginny's (Thanks for helping me write this chapter!!!)...she's a master at Goku torture. (Poor little monkey)

* * *

Gojyo sat alone in the back seat of the jeep watching the trees pass by.  
  
It was all too boring. Gojyo was so bored; he even picked a fight with Sanzo just for the hell of it. He stopped after Sanzo threatened to shoot him in the face.  
  
Before they knew it, it started to down pour on their heads.  
  
"Where the hell did this storm come from?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hakkai answered.  
  
They entered a forest to get some-what of a shelter, until Hakaryu couldn't go any further.  
  
Hakkai told the little dragon to transform back into its animal form. "Hakaryu can't drive through this forest...so it looks like we're going to have to go the rest of the way on foot."  
  
_-Meanwhile-_  
  
Goku lay in a clearing, drenched in both rain and blood.  
  
He felt sick and had found that the dagger had been dipped in poison.  
  
He knew he would either die from the blood loss or the poison.  
  
Goku suddenly heard voices coming from the dark woods.  
  
_-Back to the remaining Sanzo-party...-_  
  
"What's that?" Gojyo pointed to a small figure in the clearing.  
  
Hakkai recognized the small body. **"GOKU!"**  
  
The three ran to the dying child's aid.  
  
"Goku! Open your eyes! Say something!" Hakkai called.  
  
Goku obeyed and opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Ha...kkai...?"  
  
Sanzo turned the boy on his back and held him while Hakkai tended to the wound.  
  
Gojyo stood with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"It'll be alright Goku. We'll just heal these wounds and..."  
  
Hakkai stopped when he saw that his healing powers had no affect on Goku's wound.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"What is it?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"I...I can't heal him."  
  
**"What!?"** Gojyo yelled.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong...I can't do anything to help him." Hakkai panicked.  
  
"The...dagger." Goku choked.  
  
"Goku, don't talk. You'll just waste energy." Hakkai said.  
  
"The...dagger was..."  
  
"What dagger?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"This one?" Gojyo held up the broken dagger.  
  
Hakkai took it and examined it. "It was poisoned!" he exclaimed.  
  
Goku started to shut his eyes again, but Sanzo wouldn't let him.  
  
"You keep your eyes open, you hear me?"  
  
Goku nodded weakly and did as he was told.  
  
Sanzo lifted the boy in his arms. "We need to get to a town as quickly as possible." He told Hakkai.  
  
Hakaryu flew from Hakkai's shoulder and onto the ground, ready to transform.  
  
"Hakaryu...you know you can't go through this in your jeep form." Hakkai said.  
  
"_Mreew_!" Hakaryu mewed, and looked at Goku.  
  
Hakkai sighed and was impressed by the tiny dragon's devotion. "Alright."  
  
Hakaryu transformed and the four loaded into to jeep.  
  
Gojyo sat in back holding Goku. Sanzo turned back to Gojyo "Let me switch seats with you."  
  
Gojyo nodded and carefully got up. Sanzo sat down and placed Goku in his lap.  
  
"Sanzo, try and keep as much blood in him as possible." Hakkai said.  
  
Sanzo nodded and put a hand over Goku's wound. He felt something sharp.  
  
It was the dagger shards.  
  
Goku started to nod off again so Sanzo shook him. "Stay awake." He ordered.  
  
Goku, again, did as he was told.  
  
"You're not dying on me just yet, _got it_?"  
  
"Ok..." Goku said.  
  
_-Two hours later-_  
  
The pain was becoming almost un-bearable.  
  
Every now and then Goku would whimper, which was all he could do considering he didn't have enough energy to scream. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, but he could hear Sanzo talking to him to keep him awake. He understood nothing the monk said, but he listened to him to keep semi-consciousness.  
  
At the sound of his voice, Goku would reply to Sanzo by moving his hand or tail, just to show signs that he wasn't dead.  
  
Goku felt himself being lifted up and carried somewhere.  
  
He heard a woman gasp as they entered a building.  
  
5 minutes later, he was gently laid on a bed and he felt a hand on his forehead.  
  
"He has a strong fever..." Hakkai said.  
  
Hakkai took his hand away and sat down on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Hakkai..." Sanzo said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think...there's still some shards from the dagger in his wound..."  
  
Hakkai examined the wound in the light and saw three large shards gleaming.  
  
"Hold his hand...and don't let go..." Hakkai ordered.  
  
Gojyo responded first and grabbed hold of Goku's shaking hand.  
  
Goku knew, even though he couldn't hear clearly, what Hakkai was about to do.  
  
Hakkai summoned up all his courage and grabbed hold of a dagger shard.  
  
Gojyo looked away and felt a small tug on his hand.  
  
It seemed like forever before Hakkai pulled the first shard out.  
  
Surprisingly, Goku had gathered enough energy to yelp in pain. Hakkai closed his eyes. '_Two more to go_.' He thought. Hakkai saw the look of sheer agony on Goku's face.  
  
"I know it hurts like hell Goku, just hold on!" Hakkai said.  
  
Hakkai had to dig his hand into the wound to get the next shard and Goku almost lost it.  
  
He screamed and nicked Hakkai in the face with his claws. Gojyo held the boy down with the help of Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai had lost part of the shard when Goku scratched him. The shard went deeper.  
  
_'Oh god._' Hakkai thought. He looked at his hands, covered in blood.  
  
Hakkai quickly dug his hand into the wound and grabbed the two shards and threw them across the room.  
  
Goku cried out as tears streamed down his face.  
  
Hakkai wiped his hands off on a small towel and then comforted Goku.  
  
"It's okay Goku, its all over."  
  
The boy started to calm himself and turned onto his side, sniffling and whimpering.  
  
"Let's get you bandaged up." Hakkai said warmly.  
  
Goku nodded and turned onto his back.  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo helped him get his shirt off without hurting him too badly.  
  
Hakkai, as gently as he could, applied the bandages. He added a pat on the head and brought the covers over Goku.  
  
"You try to sleep, ok?" Hakkai whispered.  
  
Goku nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"**3 TIMES**! YOU HAVE FAILED ME **3 TIMES**!!!!! I call on you because you were said to be the best, you were said to '_always get your prey!_'"  
  
"I'm deeply sorry my lady...but you failed to inform me that the little bastard had **ATTACK ROCKS!!!"** Ryoushi hollered.  
  
The woman sighed. "I guess I should have been a little clearer about what he can do..."  
  
"Yes...cause the info I got from other demons didn't include _rabid boulders_..."  
  
"Now that he's began Kawari...he'll find that he can do so much more..."  
  
"_Kawari_?" Ryoushi asked, while still bandaging himself up.  
  
She smiled. "All in good time Ryoushi.........now go get him."  
  
Ryoushi scowled. "Yes my _lady_..." and left.

* * *

The first thing Goku saw when he opened his eyes was Hakkai.  
  
"Good morning Goku. Feeling any better?"  
  
Goku sighed tiredly and nodded.  
  
"That's good." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Where're Gojyo and Sanzo?"  
  
"They went out. Gojyo needed a drink and Sanzo is getting cigarettes."  
  
Goku pouted "But _I_ usually get him cigarettes."  
  
"Well, Sanzo didn't want to wake you so he went and got them himself. Don't worry Goku, there'll be plenty more cigarette runs when you get better."  
  
It was silent for a moment until Goku looked up and said, "How come you didn't leave too?"  
  
"I would've felt guilty letting you wake up alone here...besides...I just want you to know how sorry I am."  
  
Goku was a bit confused. "For what?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
Goku tried to think of what had happened to him. His mind was blank on the subject.  
  
"Goku...you almost _died_."  
  
"I remember seeing Ryoushi...and we fought...but after he pulled a knife on me...it's like time just...stopped...I feel like I was just there minutes ago..."  
  
Hakkai decided not to tell Goku what he had to do in order to get the blade shards out.  
  
"All that matters is that you're here and alive, so don't worry about it. Just try and get some more sleep. You still have a little bit of a fever to get rid of."  
  
Goku nodded and went back to sleep. Hakkai patted the boy on the head and left the room. He closed the door behind him and saw Sanzo and Gojyo walking up the stairs.  
  
"How is he?" were the first words spoken by Sanzo that whole morning.  
  
"Goku's fine. He woke up a few minutes ago, but he still has fever. He's sleeping again right now."  
  
"He in any pain? Cause I bought stuff from some lady in a pharmacy. She said it's a real powerful pain-reliever." Gojyo said.  
  
"He didn't look like he was in any pain, but keep it around just in case."  
  
The three went into the room next door to Goku's. Gojyo placed another bag he was carrying on the bed.  
  
"Thought we all might need a drink, so I bought some sake." Said Gojyo.  
  
They all poured a cup for themselves. Suddenly, they heard the door open.  
  
There stood Goku, peaking around the door into the room.  
  
"Well if it isn't chibi chimp himself." Gojyo smiled.  
  
"What are you doing up Goku?" Hakkai asked.  
  
Goku hesitated. "I smelt sake." He grinned a little.  
  
"I don't think you should be drinking anything like this right now Goku." Hakkai said.  
  
"Just _one_ cup?" Goku begged.  
  
"Oh come on Hakkai. Stop mommying him and give 'im some. I think 500 years is a good enough drinking age." Gojyo laughed.  
  
Hakkai sighed. Before he could say 'yes', Sanzo got up and poured a cup, handing it to Goku.  
  
Goku looked at the small cup of sake for a moment, then up at Sanzo, who slightly smiled. Goku returned the smile and drank the sake in one gulp.  
  
Sanzo patted the boy lightly on the head. And went back to his seat. "Thank you!" he grinned, and went back to his room.  
  
Gojyo eyed Sanzo "So...what's with the sudden change?"  
  
Sanzo glared back "If I didn't give him some...he would have begged for it."  
  
"What ever you say." Gojyo rolled his eyes.  
  
Hakkai just laughed.

* * *

Well, Ginny might help with a few other chapters.........  
  
But I am proud to say.........  
  
I was the one who wrote the Ryoushi part.........And now that I think of it...that sounded really dumb.  
  
**R&R!**  
  
_Lirin-Chan_ =.= 


	11. Back where he belongs

Greetings!  
  
I am pleased to say that the 'attack rocks' will be making a few appearances throughout the story.  
  
Now on with the story!!!!!! ===============================================================  
  
"Hey Sanzo! I'm hungry!" Goku whined.  
  
"You just ate!" Gojyo exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but now I'm hungry again."  
  
"Well maybe if you hadn't eaten all the food in that restaurant, we could go back there, monkey." Gojyo knocked Goku in the head.  
  
"Well maybe if you hadn't hit on the waitress she wouldn't have booted us out! Water sprite!"  
  
Gojyo and Goku were about to kill each other when Hakkai decided to step in. "Goku, would you like to come to the market place with me?"  
  
Goku jumped up. "Yeah!" he chirped.  
  
Before they left, Sanzo finished off a cigarette and said "Hakkai, could you please pick up another pack of cigarettes?"  
  
"I thought you bought a whole other pack yesterday." Hakkai said.  
  
Sanzo just stared.  
  
"I'll get cigarettes for you Sanzo!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Was all Sanzo said. ===============================================================  
  
Hakkai had lent Goku and extra power limiter to keep his new features hidden.  
  
Luckily, no one noticed the two of them any way because the market place was extremely crowded. Hakkai could hardly get into any shops or stands.  
  
Goku sighed and took the credit card out of Hakkai's hands. "Goku, what are you doing?!"  
  
Goku ducked and crawled on his hands and knees to the head of the line.  
  
The sales clerk was surprised to see a young boy pop out of no where. "How....may I....help you?"  
  
"A pack of cigarettes please."  
  
"I don't think your old enough to be smoking young man."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and waved the credit card in front of the clerk. "But I guess I could let this slide!" The clerk handed Goku the cigarettes and checked off the credit card.  
  
"Thank you." Goku said cheerfully and pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
Goku suddenly tripped and backed into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry about tha-"Goku looked up and saw who it was.  
  
"Well well well...I didn't think it'd be this easy to find you." Ryoushi snickered.  
  
"Uh...gotta go." Goku got up and started to run.  
  
"Hey! I didn't finish talking!" Ryoushi began to chase him.  
  
Hakkai, witnessing this, started to chase them both.  
  
Goku jumped up and landed on a stand roof. Ryoushi smirked and jumped up after him.  
  
Goku hopped from one stand to another, hoping to confuse the hunter. But these tricks had no effect on Ryoushi.  
  
"Monkey is very quick. But can he dodge this?" Ryoushi threw a net at the boy.  
  
Goku jumped just in time to avoid being caught.  
  
"Damnit!" Ryoushi shouted.  
  
Goku found himself trapped in an ally. "...aw fuck..." he said.  
  
"Looks like your trapped ya little shit. Let's make this easy and just come with me. I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
Goku kicked dirt into Ryoushi's eyes and leapt into the air.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ryoushi cursed. He wiped the dirt from his eyes. "Ooooooh is he dead."  
  
Goku ran through the crowd, trying to find Hakkai.  
  
"Hakkai! Where are you!? Ryoushi's here!! Hakkai! Help me!"  
  
Goku desperately tried to find his friend when he suddenly felt a cold hand press on his neck.  
  
He fell into Ryoushi's arms, unconscious.  
  
Just then, Hakkai burst out the crowd "Goku!"  
  
"Ah ah..." Ryoushi pointed a gun at Hakkai. "One more step...and I'll shoot you..." Ryoushi paused and thought for a moment. "God that sounded lame....but I'm not kidding."  
  
Hakkai took a step back. "What do you want with Goku?"  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter my friend...I'm just in this to earn a few bucks and pay off my rent."  
  
"So you're working for someone else?"  
  
"You catch on quick don't ya one-eye." Ryoushi mocked.  
  
Hakkai didn't know what to do.  
  
"Well, it's been fun. But I got a rent to pay." And he disappeared.  
  
"What just happened!?" some one in the crowd yelled.  
  
Hakkai was in shock. "Oh shit..." was all he could word. ===============================================================  
  
"Ow ow ow ow OW!" Ryoushi screeched as he dropped then now conscious Goku on the ground.  
  
Goku got up and started to make a run for it when Ryoushi pummeled him. "I don't think so monkey! You've gotten me in trouble for the LAST time!"  
  
"Not so rough Ryoushi. You might hurt him." A voice came from the darkness.  
  
Goku froze and Ryoushi picked him up by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Welcome home kiddo." He laughed.  
  
He threw Goku near a tall, elegant figure standing near a fountain.  
  
He could tell the figure was female.  
  
"Don't be afraid little one. I won't hurt you." She reached out her hand and pulled him up into her arms.  
  
"W-who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
She simply smiled, sat down and cradled him.  
  
At first, Goku tensed up and struggled. But the woman began singing to him and he felt at ease.  
  
Goku started to remember Lirin singing to him. The two voices singing the sweet melody engulfed him, bringing him a moment of complete happiness. He fell asleep in the woman's arms.  
  
"Thank you Ryoushi...you will be rewarded."  
  
Ryoushi's eyes lit up. "So...when am I getting my prize?"  
  
"Be patient." She stared down at the child resting in her arms as she lovingly brushed her hand through his hair. "You will get the bounty."  
  
Ryoushi's eyes lowered. He couldn't be patient anymore. "Listen! I did what you asked me to do! So I at least get HALF now!"  
  
She was obviously preoccupied, so she didn't answer him.  
  
Ryoushi sighed. He couldn't win. ===============================================================  
  
Hakkai staggered back up to the inn room and opened the door.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Gojyo asked, startled.  
  
"Where's Goku?" Sanzo questioned.  
  
Hakkai just looked at them with a look of defeat.  
  
"I couldn't catch up with them..." Hakkai finally choked. "I let that bastard take him..."  
  
"You mean he's..." Gojyo gasped.  
  
"Gone..." Sanzo finished.  
  
Hakkai sat down and Gojyo handed him a cup of sake. Hakkai took it and drank it.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Hakkai. I mean...none of us can out-run Goku. That Ryoushi guy is probably just as fast! Don't blame yourself." Gojyo comforted.  
  
Hakkai didn't answer.  
  
"Well, we better get going then..." Sanzo said.  
  
"What?" Gojyo said.  
  
"If that Ryoushi guy is as fast as you say, we'd better get going now or we'll never catch him." Sanzo stated.  
  
The three packed up and headed out the door. ===============================================================  
  
Goku awoke, still lying in the woman's arms. He looked at her face. She looked...familiar.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled.  
  
Goku just nodded. He felt odd. Like he couldn't move, and his body hurt.  
  
Then he remembered the pain relievers Gojyo had bought for him. Without them, he felt sick and in pain.  
  
The woman brought her palm to his brow. "You're feverish." She said, in dread.  
  
The bandages started to leak and blood seeped through his shirt.  
  
"This must have been Ryoushi's doing." She exclaimed. She gently and painlessly lifted his shirt and put a hand over the wound.  
  
He whimpered.  
  
A glowing light came from her hand and suddenly, the pain stopped completely.  
  
Goku looked at the wound. It was gone.  
  
"That should feel better." She held him closer.  
  
"Why did you have Ryoushi bring me here?" Goku asked.  
  
She completely ignored the question "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I have new clothes for you."  
  
She put him down and led him to a huge door. "Now, just go inside and go all the way up to the tower. You'll find a huge bedroom with a washroom next to it. Your new clothes are on the bed." She smiled and hurried him along.  
  
When she saw him disappear up the stairs she sighed a deep sigh and smiled.  
  
"He's finally back where he belongs." She said. ===============================================================  
  
Goku found everything the woman told him.  
  
A pair of blue jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt lay on the bed.  
  
He quickly took a shower and put them on.  
  
They were a little baggy. The pants covered his feet and he couldn't see his hands anymore with the shirt on. But they were comfortable.  
  
He put his boots on and ran downstairs.  
  
When he arrived downstairs, the woman smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Their a little big, but I like 'em." Goku assured her.  
  
"That's good. You see, I never clothed you when you were younger. And I saw that you wear these kind of things...so I took these clothes from a farmer who was washing them in the river."  
  
Goku didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean 'when I was younger'?"  
  
Her face went from happy to gloom. "You...wouldn't remember...now, would you?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
She patted his head. "You need not worry. It's getting late and you look exhausted."  
  
She walked up the stairs with him and led him into the huge bedroom he got his new clothes from.  
  
After tucking the exhausted child in, she left the room and headed back down the stairs. ===============================================================  
  
Ryoushi staggered along the path, dragging his staff behind him. A familiar sound made his ears perk up and he looked up.  
  
The Sanzo team was driving along a few miles ahead.  
  
"If they see me...I'm screwed." Ryoushi said. But an idea popped into his head.  
  
He could get even with that bitch by having the Sanzo party take the only thing precious to her.  
  
Goku.  
  
Ryoushi ran down the road so they would see him.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEY!!!! OOOOVER HEEEEEERE!!!!!"  
  
They spotted him...and didn't stop.  
  
The jeep began to chase him and he screamed out "HEY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP THE JEEP!!!"  
  
They kept going.  
  
"STOP THE FRIGGIN JEEP YOU MORONS!!!! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!"  
  
The break was immediately slammed.  
  
"Help us? You're joking...right?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"I know how you can get the kid back." Ryoushi grinned. ===============================================================  
  
All in one word...  
  
DONE!  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Spiffy huh?  
  
Well! Until my next nifty chapter!  
  
Adieu.  
  
Remember! R&R!!!!!!!!!! (Be a friend, huh?)  
  
Lirin-Chan 


	12. Mother

I'm thinking about having Ryoushi appear in a few other stories I'm writing. He's seems to make people laugh, which comes in handy at dull moments. Tell me what you think!  
  
This should be kick ass!  
  
Chappie 12!

* * *

"I can help you find the kid." Ryoushi said, out of breath.  
  
"And why should we trust **YOU**? You're the one who kidnapped him!" Gojyo hollered.  
  
"I do a lot of things I'm not proud of red-head...but I need the money..."  
  
"You snatch kids so you can _what_? Go bar hoping? Rent some pleasure for the night?" Gojyo was clearly upset.  
  
"You don't understand..." Ryoushi hid his face.  
  
"What is it we don't understand Ryoushi?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"I do this job for the good pay...because my sister...she's sick. She's all the family I have left. She's dying of a disease that attacks her heart. The operation coast's more than ever because of the demon rampages...If I can just get the money that bitch owes me, I'll be able to pay for it..."  
  
All were silent.  
  
Sanzo spoke up "How much is this operation?"  
  
(Note: I don't know how to convert our money to yen...so I'll use dollars...for my convenience.)  
  
"$55.000"  
  
Sanzo thought for a moment. "If you can lead us to where ever Goku is, I'll help you pay for it."  
  
Ryoushi stood in complete shock. "You...you'll pay the rest?"  
  
Sanzo nodded.  
  
Hakkai smiled at this. It was nice to see Sanzo helping someone out...for a change.  
  
Ryoushi hopped into the jeep and sat down next to Gojyo. "**FOREWARD**!" Ryoushi stood and pointed in front of him.  
  
The jeep began to move and Ryoushi fell flat on his ass.

* * *

Goku awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and singing.  
  
The morning sun had shone into his eyes and he sat up. "Hn?" he looked around at his surroundings. He remembered the woman and this huge palace- like place.  
  
"Good morning." Came a voice.  
  
"Oh...good morning." Goku said groggily.  
  
"Ready to come downstairs?" she asked.  
  
Goku nodded and jumped out of bed. His tail wagging as he smelled breakfast.  
  
He ate pretty much everything that was laid out in front of him.  
  
He smiled at the woman. She sat down next to him and patted his head.  
  
"There are...a few things...I must tell you about myself." She said. "You see the landscape before you? The sky above? The land beneath?"  
  
Goku nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.  
  
"I created all of it."  
  
His eyes widened. There really was a mother earth.  
  
"I also...created..._you_."  
  
"You're...you're my..."  
  
"Yes earth child...I am your mother. Daichi"

* * *

The jeep bounced along the rocky path. Everyone was silent...surprisingly. Until Ryoushi spoke.  
  
"Ok, you're gonna turn left here and then go strait into those woods."  
  
Hakkai nodded and followed the hunter's directions.  
  
As Ryoushi had said, there was a forest.  
  
Just as they were about to enter, a familiar voice sounded.  
  
"**HEY GUYS**!"  
  
"Oh boy..." Gojyo sighed.  
  
Lirin hopped down from a tree and landed next to the jeep. She looked at the four passengers in confusion.  
  
"Goku-sai is not here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lirin, but Goku's in a bit of a predicament." Hakkai said.  
  
"Goku-_sai_?" Gojyo laughed.  
  
"I thought he'd be here...I was gettin' bored sittin' around all day...I so I thought Goku-sai would go out to eat or something." She sighed.  
  
Lirin's attention was caught by the man sitting in back with Gojyo. "**HEY**! You're the guy who hit me on the head!"  
  
Ryoushi scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah...uh...sorry about that..."  
  
Lirin jumped up and kicked Ryoushi in the head. "**OW**!!!"  
  
"Do that again." Gojyo said.  
  
Lirin thumped Ryoushi in the head a few times "How do _YOU_ like it!?"  
  
As enjoyable as seeing Ryoushi getting the crap 'thumped' out of him by a little girl was, Hakkai new they had to keep going.  
  
"Ok Lirin. That's enough. You can see Goku when we rescue him."  
  
"Lirin wants to help!" she cheered.  
  
::sweat drop from all four men::  
  
Hakkai sighed. "All right...hop in."  
  
Lirin cheered as Sanzo, Gojyo and Ryoushi glared at him.

* * *

Goku backed up. He felt confused, lost and for some reason...in pain.  
  
He looked at his hands. The claws were growing longer, as were his teeth and ears.  
  
"What...the _hell_....?"  
  
She drew near him. "I know what you're going through. You're changing, as is the earth.......It's your time to change, and realize the truth about what you are."  
  
"Change? But...I don't want to change!"  
  
"It's all a part of what you are...If you don't change...nothing ever will."  
  
Goku screamed in agony.  
  
'The power limiter...That's what's doing this to me' he thought.  
  
Daichi knelt next to him and reached for his power limiter.  
  
"**NO**!" he shouted and backed away from her.  
  
"It's the only way..." she said.  
  
"I-I'll lose control and kill you! Don't you get it!? I'm a **monster**!"  
  
"I created you only to heal the world around you."  
  
She cornered him and removed the power limiter.  
  
Goku stood before Daichi in full demon form.  
  
She smiled.

* * *

"Ok...I'm tired of having no clue what's going on, so _spill it_ Ryoushi." Gojyo said.  
  
Ryoushi sighed. "I was told to go and kidnap a demon kid by a woman named Daichi. She promised a bounty that would cover the medical bills for my sister. She told me this kid was very dear to her. She was sad cause he wouldn't know who she was anymore cause his memory was erased. She said he was going through something called...uh..._Kawari_...I think. That's why he sprouted the tail, elf ears dog teeth and claws. Daichi wants to help Goku out a bit with these changes. Not to mention help him with the new powers and all."  
  
"New powers?" Sanzo said.  
  
"Yep...little bastard dropped a few friggin rocks on me...while he was **SLEEPING**!" Ryoushi hollered.  
  
"He beat you in he's sleep? Wow...you're a pansy." Gojyo mocked.  
  
Ryoushi was about to say something when he say the landmark. "**STOP**!"  
  
Hakkai slammed the break.  
  
In front of them was a huge mountain. "This is it? That's just a big rock." Gojyo said.  
  
Ryoushi jumped out of the jeep and pressed a strange symbol carved in it. A huge door appeared.  
  
"Yep...just a big rock." Ryoushi smirked. He opened the door and led them in.  
  
"Wow...that was **cool**." Lirin chirped.

* * *

Goku looked at his reflection in the water.  
  
He was him demon self, but he felt in control and normal. 'What's going on?' he thought.  
  
"I prefer you _this_ way." Said Daichi.  
  
"Why do I feel..._normal_?"  
  
"What do you mean '_normal_'?"  
  
Goku stared back at his reflection. "When I change into this...I usually can't tell friend from foe...and I hurt people. Even the ones I love."  
  
Daichi laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You were never meant to harm anything. That power restraint bottled all the anger, fear and sadness you've ever felt. When it was removed, those emotions went free along with your demon form."  
  
"Then why can I control it now?"  
  
She smiled. "Your changing helped to make it all go away."  
  
Goku reached for the limiter, but Daichi moved it away from him. "You don't need this anymore."  
  
"Yes...I do."  
  
"You can control your demon self now. You have the power in this form to manipulate nature itself. If you put this back on...you could risk having more anger build up inside it."  
  
Goku took the power limiter. "I would rather be a weak demon...than being here alone."  
  
Goku was about to put the limiter on, when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Goku."  
  
It was Sanzo.  
  
"**Goku-sai**! We've come to rescue you!" Lirin cheered.  
  
"Lirin! Sanzo!" Goku yelled.  
  
Goku ran and hugged Sanzo. The priest sighed. "_Yeah yeah_...I missed you too."   
  
Hakkai and Gojyo came. "Nice to see you again Goku." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Don't you think it's about time we got back on the road monkey boy?" Gojyo smirked.  
  
Goku smiled. His family was finally here.  
  
"**You**!" Daichi pointed at Sanzo. "You can't take this child away from me!"  
  
Goku hugged Sanzo tighter.  
  
"Taking? It's not 'taking' if he comes on his own free will."  
  
Goku walked up to Daichi. "It's been great and all...but I really want to go back to traveling with these guys...I'll miss you..._mother_."  
  
_"Mother?!"_ Gojyo gasped.  
  
Daichi glared at Sanzo. "**You're** the one who turned him against me!"  
  
Her eyes started to glow a green color and two spears flew at Sanzo.  
  
The priest quickly got out of the way.  
  
"**Sanzo**!" Goku cried.  
  
The spears didn't stop.  
  
Lirin turned to see them coming right for her. She froze as one of them struck her through the heart.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as his friend hit the ground. "Li...Lirin..."  
  
Daichi attacked Gojyo, cutting him with a thorned whip.  
  
Sanzo tried to shoot at her but missed.  
  
Hakkai was having trouble as well. Several plant and rock creatures appeared. Hakkai shot at them. But each one he hit another one took its place.  
  
Goku walked to his friend and dropped to her side. "Lirin..." he said.  
  
He lifted her body into his arms and sat there crying over her.  
  
"I couldn't save you..." he cried.  
  
At that exact moment...Rain started to pour.

* * *

**OH YEAH!**  
  
**EVIL CLIFFHANGER!**  
  
**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
You all must suffer until next time!  
  
::Gets whacked up-side the head by Sanzo::  
  
**_HEY!_**  
  
_Lirin-chan._


	13. All that is love

I _AM_ evil...  
  
Hehehehehehehe!  
  
Read on!

* * *

_::Piano version of 'alone' plays::_ (Since it's got no lyrics...imagine it.)  
  
_'Why do I feel this way?'_  
  
Goku, still holding Lirin, looked up into the rain filled sky.  
  
'_What's wrong with me?'  
_  
His heart ached as he held the girl closer.  
  
_'She's then enemy...I shouldn't feel like this...I shouldn't feel any...pain or grief.'  
_  
Lirin had died the second the spear hit her.  
  
_"Just hold on tight hitomi...tojita nara...  
  
Look inside yourself... kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, Mirai... shinjite hoshii...  
  
You can take another look...from the other side...  
  
Just hold on tight...kokoro...kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul...ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes...chigau...sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look...from the other side...  
  
Ai no...subete ni...deau...made..."  
_  
Goku sang quietly.  
  
Tears streamed down his face and he buried his face in her hair.  
  
**Meanwhile...  
**  
"You will pay for turning my child against me!" Daichi hissed.  
  
"We did no such thing!" Hakkai yelled, trying to fight off a bunch of mindless monsters.  
  
Gojyo and Ryoushi were having their fair share of fun with vines that came from the ground and the trees.  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
Daichi turned her head and saw a bullet in the rock next to her. To afraid to move, she stayed put and looked at Sanzo.  
  
"You call your self his _parent_?"  
  
Daichi didn't answer.  
  
"If you're such a great mom...why didn't you free him from that shit hole in the mountains?"  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I...I didn't know he was...imprisoned. H-he just...disappeared one day."  
  
"And you didn't even _look_ for him?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"That's what I thought..._I'm_ the one who freed him from that place...At first I was gonna _kill _him...but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He promised to stay by my side where ever I went. And he has faithfully followed me to this day. Do you wish for him to break a promise?"  
  
Daichi lowered her head. "No...I understand now...that he is...happy with all of you."  
  
The earth monsters and vines disappeared before their eyes.  
  
But there was still one problem...  
  
Lirin.  
  
Goku looked at his teammates and then back at Lirin.  
  
A single tear escaped from his eye and landed on Lirin's wound.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of light came from her and the wound disappeared.  
  
Lirin opened her eyes. "Goku-sai? Why are you crying?"  
  
**"Lirin!"** He cheered and hugged her.  
  
The group behind them smiled.  
  
They stood up and Goku's face went a little red.  
  
Lirin turned and kissed Goku, who was now redder than Gojyo's hair and patted him on the head.  
  
_"Ooooooo._" Gojyo mocked.  
  
Lirin just smiled and kicked Gojyo in the shin. "Take _that_, red-head." She grinned.  
  
"I'm still curious how you did that Goku..." Hakkai said.  
  
"Simple. He clearly wished for her to come back to life. You see...the earth can heal itself...or other beings as well." Daichi informed.  
  
"Sweet." Goku smiled.  
  
Daichi placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You made a promise to this man that you would help him and stay by his side...did you not?"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Then be a good boy...and keep it." She kissed his forehead.  
  
He smiled "I will."  
  
"Maybe one day...you can come back here...when the journey's over" She suggested and turned, walking into the huge door with slowly faded away.  
  
"Goodbye...Mom." Goku said. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was Sanzo. He handed Goku his power limiter.  
  
"Lets get this journey over with already." He said.

* * *

_::instrumental version of 'open up your mind'::_  
  
"Thanks a lot guys...this'll really help." Ryoushi grinned as he held a bag of money.  
  
"Glad to be of assistance." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna come along? We could always use the extra help." Gojyo suggested.  
  
"Nah...I've got another life to save at home." Ryoushi looked at the bundle of money.  
  
He turned his attention to Goku. "You keep working on those new abilities...and please...don't nail anyone with those friggin _attack rocks_." He patted the boys head.  
  
"Can do!" The boy chirped.  
  
Ryoushi bowed to the group and left in the opposite direction for home.  
  
"I've gotta go home too." Lirin said.  
  
"_Already_?" Goku pouted.  
  
Lirin nodded. "We'll play again soon, kay?"  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
"See you guys later!" she took off down the road.  
  
"Well...now what?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"We keep going, that what." Sanzo grumbled.  
  
"When we get to the next village, can we get something to eat!?" Goku begged.  
  
Sanzo sighed, then looked back at Goku. The boy immediately covered his head.  
  
"Sure..." said Sanzo.  
  
Goku looked up. Expecting a fan in his face, but there was none. Sanzo just turned back into his seat and smiled.  
  
Hakkai laughed and started the jeep. Hakaryu mewed and began to move.  
  
"We're off again." Gojyo sighed.

* * *

I was kinda glad to get things to the way they were again. Besides...I _look_ normal again.  
  
Us traveling along and running demons down like chipmunks. But I've been think about a lot lately. I mean...not _JUST_ about food.  
  
I kept thinking about Lirin's song. The one she sang to me when she took care of me.  
  
_::Lirin singing the last line of the song (Ai no subete ni deau made)::_  
  
It means _'Until you find all that is love.'_ And I've found that I have.  
  
I found a new kind of love in Lirin, a parent-child one with mother and a friendship with Sanzo, Hakkai....and even Gojyo. Heh...  
  
When I think back on everything. It doesn't seem like it really happened.  
  
It was like...a dream...sorta.  
  
Maybe its just because its over...or I'm slowly forgetting it.  
  
Through good times and bad, I learned that I have friends and family to help me keep going on. I don't know what I'd do without Hakkai's advice, Gojyo's funny sense of humor or Sanzo's leadership.  
  
Lirin has promised to come by every now and then so we can go somewhere together. Like dinner or just hang out.  
  
Sanzo doesn't seem to be bothered by it any more. Neither do Hakkai or Gojyo.  
  
She's just a good friend...who likes to _kiss_ me a lot...  
  
I miss my mother...but I wouldn't dare tell Gojyo about it...  
  
I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
But I'll see her again. I know I will.  
  
We haven't heard from Ryoushi. But we're bound to meet up again. I just hope his sister is ok now.  
  
I have a feeling he's taking good care of her.  
  
All in all. I have friends a family which I'm grateful for. I would give this life up for anything.  
  
Mom ,Lirin, Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Ryoushi have taught me something...  
  
_I have found all that is love._

_::Fukisusabu kaze no naka de plays:: (No **WAY** am I writing **ALL** those lyrics!)_

* * *

**The End!  
**  
I hope you enjoyed this story! (I'm done! Yay!)  
  
I thank you all for reviewing and sticking with this story.  
  
You all rock!

Sorry this one was so short.  
  
Thanks again. And I'll probably be writing more!  
  
_Lirin-chan  
_  
Love you all!!!!!!


End file.
